A geological survey is a survey performed for identifying a distribution of rocks and strata, a relation between rock and strata, a geologic age, and geological structure in a certain area. The objective of the geological survey is to provide preliminary data for resource development, rational utilization of territory, and establishment of geological systems. Also, in building construction, a geological survey can be done as an advance preparation for identifying geological features of a building construction site. Prior to beginning a geological survey, a geological survey area is selected, a geological survey site is divided into sections, and the sections are marked.
In a conventional method for dividing a geological survey site into sections and marking the sections, a plurality of long posts are driven into the ground and a band is put around the posts to indicate the sections. Such a conventional method is disadvantageous since a process of marking a section is not easy, a lot of time is required to mark a section, and long posts are bent or broken when driven into the ground, making it difficult to drive the long posts into the ground. In addition, in a state where a ground surface is uneven or has a slope, it is difficult to judge where the posts have to be driven, and thus a lot of time is required to mark a section. Also, after removing the posts used for indicating the section and bands put around the posts, the posts and the bands are discarded so that industrial waste is produced.